


Day 1: Calor

by NerdyGinger2307



Series: Zutara Week 2013 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Katara - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGinger2307/pseuds/NerdyGinger2307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko distracts Katara during an important meeting and makes her long to 'jump his bones' asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to getting an account so I could share this with y'all. Please give me Kudos if you liked it and/or a review with your opinion of it.

“That is my final say in the matter Lieutenant Chu Sing.” Katara stated her voice clear and devoid of uncertainty.  
“Mrs. Katara please-”, the lieutenant began, his voice pitched a little too high for comfort and slightly trembling.  
“You will address her as master Katara, my Firelady or your highness.” General Khao Ying snapped his baritone voice sharp as a knife.  
Katara tried to correct the general that it was not necessary that the lieutenant address her in that way, but the lieutenant and general had other plans.  
“I only meant-” Tao began hurriedly.  
“We all know what you meant-” the general snapped, his face reddening by the minute.  
“We, so now you decide to include us?” the lieutenant sneered, his eyes as black as death.  
“How dare you!” The General roared erupting rather violently to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor. Neither seemed too noticed.  
“Gentlemen please-” Katara huffed, but her pleas were as useless as wishing the meeting would end soon; sinking back into her high backed chair she spared a glance at the candles along the ledge opposite her and frowned. It had only been 20 minutes since the meeting began and her cabinet was already fighting; the fact that she had to sit here for 2 ½ more hours only deepened her frown. As their voices escalated, her head began to throb she pressed her painted nails to her temples. 2 1/2 more hours with 4 stubborn, rude, pompous old windbags who only cared about their clients and accounts- how could it get worse? 

Thankfully and unfortunately the very person she had been praying & dreading to save her, walked in at that moment.

“Gentlemen, you would forget yourselves so easily?” His deep voice echoed off the metal walls like a gong and silenced all but one man.  
“-you rotten sniveling pig, you are such a-” the lieutenant shrieked, unaware of the looming presence.

“Lieutenant Tao, best to watch your tongue; you might let slip something unbecoming of your highly boasted character, or worse, land you with no job and no future.” Zuko announced rather smoothly, his eyes glowing like embers giving off sparks.  
Katara had a hard time controlling her laughter; she probably looked like a bloated red bomb about to explode; she quickly hid it behind a cough. The Lieutenant fell from his chair and to his knees; he looked like he was going to give the floor a smooch. Katara could barely contain herself, and Zuko seemed to sense it.

“Fire lord Zuko, what brings your most honorable presence to these humble chambers at such an hour?” The lieutenant reminded her of child that was caught swiping a bit of frosting from a cake and trying to lie about doing it. Katara just rolled her eyes at his theatrics; it seemed to amuse Zuko.  
“It doesn’t seem humble when such language is at work.” Zuko stated, a smirk tugging at his thin lips. “Lieutenant take a seat.”  
The lieutenant slinked back into his chair looking like a rat that was cornered and about to hiss, at who Katara wasn’t sure.

Zuko moved from his place among the shadows of the doorway, but as soon as his body hit the light Katara almost dropped the cup of tea she had meant to drink to calm her nerves. He worse neither royal robes, nor his armor; he wore only a pair of silk drawstring pants that were tucked into tightly wrapped boots, a loose knot kept his silk robe covering most of his pectorals and abdominal muscles-most. A thin layer of sweat covered his visible muscles and that image alone was enough to make Katara hotter than hot. Zuko slowly made his way towards Katara, swaying his hips just the way she liked, finally coming to a rest behind her chair, his hands gripping her shoulders.

 

“Not only is Lady Katara the fire lady, she is a master water bender and my wife. She deserves-nay I demand that you show her nothing less than your deepest respect and undivided attention.” He spoke calmly and did not falter once, he made her feel powerful like she held and contained so much more power than she could possibly imagine. It felt good.

“Is that understood, gentlemen?” Every man, even Chu Sing conveyed their agreement; zuko smiled once they finished seemingly satisfied. “Since, that’s settled; I’ll encourage you to continue your meeting. I’ll stay here until Katara is free to join me.” With that, Zuko ordered a chair brought in and sat down beside Katara as if nothing had happened and he was anything but those clothes. How he could just resolve a situation and move on amazed Katara, more than his muscles could and his muscles could do crazy things to her. 

As always, Zuko could notice what she was feeling or thinking; he sat almost shoulder to shoulder with her and kept running his fingers along her left thigh under the table as she tried to conduct her meeting without a hitch. Katara wanted nothing more than to jump his bones, council members or no, but she had a meeting to conduct. She would make him pay for this later, not right now. She would not make a brash decision in the heat of the moment.


End file.
